Creature Types and Subtypes
Bloodforge adds several new subtypes that help describe mixed heritage, whether through birth or mutation. Subtypes add additional abilities and qualities to a creature. Aberrant Subtype Aberrant creatures are related to aberrations and have unusual qualities or mutations. They count as aberrations in addition to their other types and subtypes for effects and prerequisites relating to type. They do not gain any other qualities of the type unless another source grants it. Beastblood Subtype Beastblood creatures are related to magical beasts and have bestial qualities as well as magical abilities. They count as magical beasts in addition to their other types and subtypes for effects and prerequisites relating to type. They do not gain any other qualities of the type unless another source grants it. Crossblood Subtype Crossblood creatures are related to monstrous humanoids and have monstrous aspects to an otherwise normal anatomy. They count as monstrous humanoids in addition to their other types and subtypes for effects and prerequisites relating to type. Drakeblood Subtype Drakeblood creatures are related to dragons and have draconic qualities or aspects. They count as dragon in addition to their other types and subtypes for effects and prerequisites relating to type. They do not gain any other qualities of the type unless another source grants it. Earthblood Subtype Earthblood creatures are related to plants and have odd colorations to their otherwise normal anatomy. They count as plants in addition to their other types and subtypes for effects and prerequisites relating to type. They do not gain any other qualities of the type unless another source grants it. Feyblood Subtype Feyblood creatures are related to fey and have fey-like qualities. They count as fey in addition to their other types and subtypes for effects and prerequisites relating to type. They do not gain any other qualities of the type unless another source grants it. Graveblood Subtype Graveblood creatures are related to undead and have bony, pale, or gaunt bodies. They count as undead in addition to their other types and subtypes for effects and prerequisites relating to type. They do not gain any other qualities of the type unless another source grants it, and are still healed by positive energy and harmed by negative energy. Neutral Subtype Creatures with the neutral subtype gain the following qualities: * Aura Sight (Su): A neutral subtype creature can perceive alignment automatically of a single creature each round as a free action. Treat this as though the creature had been subject had been targeted by the appropriate detect spell and viewed for 3 rounds * Opposed Essence (Su): A neutral subtype creature gains a +1 to attacks, damage, and the DCs of abilities, spells, and powers for each subtype a target has from this list: chaotic, evil, good, or lawful. * Extremity Aversion (Su): A neutral subtype creature gains a -1 to AC and saving throws against the attacks and abilities of creature for each subtype a target has from this list: chaotic, evil, good, or lawful. Slimeblood Subtype Slimeblood creatures are related to slimes and typically have odd, squishy anatomy or are unnaturally malleable. They count as slimes in addition to their other types and subtypes for effects and prerequisites relating to type. They do not gain any other qualities of the type unless another source grants it. Category:Source: Bloodforge Category:Source: Akashic Realms Volume 1: Emperors & Einherjar